One Sweet Moment
by hikari90
Summary: It was in one moment that things changed. It was that one second that they needed each other, when things really mattered. It was that one sweet moment. SLASH DMHP.
1. Chapter 1

Title: One Sweet Moment 

Summary: It was in one moment that things changed. It was that one second that they needed each other, when things really mattered. It was that one sweet moment. SLASH DM/HP.

Warnings: SLASH, a male on male relationship. Maybe a M-PREG (depends on reviews.)

Characters: Harry/Draco, Snape, Hermione, Ron.

**A/N::** I hope you like this new story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Things will never be the same.' Harry cried lying in his bed staring at the crimson coloured canopy that hung over the bed frame in the 6th year boy's dorm.

It was the day after Dumbledore's funeral. It was the day before the Hogwarts Train came to get the rest of the students that actually stayed.

Harry couldn't wait to get out of this godforsaken place. He no longer felt safe there. Without Dumbledore here to reassure him and everyone safety, there was no reason to stay.

"Harry, mate. Can you sleep?" Ron asked from his bed.

"No." Harry admitted quietly.

"I can't believe all that has happened." Ron said sitting up in his bed.

"I know, and it's only the beginning." Harry said sitting up too.

"I don't know what I'd do if I lost you or Hermione." Ron cried, a couple of tears dropping from his already red eyes.

"Me neither." Harry said turning his head away from Ron, not wanting to shed anymore tears.

"Imagine how McGonagall and Hagrid must feel."

"Stop it." Harry said sternly. "I can't take it anymore. I know its better to talk about it, but I just can't take it."

"Okay. Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry." Harry sighed looking at his red-head friend again. "It's good that you and Hermione are finally together." He said smiling slightly.

"I feel bad though. I don't _want_ to feel happy at a time like this."

"I know. Maybe it's better to have someone you love around at a time like this." Harry brought up his knees and laid his head against them.

"You could have Ginny back you know." Ron pointed out.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. She'd be better without me." Harry sighed.

"Why do you say that?"

"You know the prophecy. You know how the end will turn out."

"Harry! For the last time; YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE." Ron yelled.

They heard mumbling from aside them, "Be quiet. I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry Neville." Both boys said in unison.

"As I was saying, you aren't going to die." Ron said a little more quietly.

"Ron, listen to me. It was prophesized that either me or Vold..' Ron winced slightly. 'Voldemort will die at the end of the battle. The way I see it is I'll die defeating him."

"Do you not expect to live _and_ defeat him?" Ron asked.

"I highly doubt that will happen."

"Harry, do you _want_ to die? Is that it?" Ron asked staring into the emerald eyes of his younger friend.

"No. I didn't mean anything like that. It's just easy to see that future."

"Do me a favour Har?" Ron asked sadly.

"What?"

"Can you try to think positive? Maybe one day we'll be able to live a day without trying to save the world. One day me and Hermione we'll be married and you will the godfather of our kids."

"Thanks." Harry smiled slightly. "Get to sleep. We go home tomorrow."

"Yeah. 'Night." Ron laid down and fell asleep right away.

When Harry could hear him snoring loudly, he got up and grabbed his invisibility cloak. He threw it around himself noticing that you could still see his feet. At the moment he didn't care.

He slowly crept out of the room and down the stairs to the common room. Hermione was laying on the couch fast asleep with book laid open on her chest.

Harry strolled up to her and grabbed the book, marking her place with the bookmark he found lying on the table in front of the couch. He summoned a blanket and threw it over Hermione.

He kissed her on the cheek and quickly left the common through the portrait.

Harry looked over his shoulder to see that the Fat Lady was sleeping, paler than usual. He ran down the steps as fast as he could reaching his destination.

He entered the out of order girl's bathroom. Startled by the sound of crying, he knew that he really shouldn't have. But it wasn't Moaning Myrtle's normal moaning and carrying on.

She was crying silently in front of a closed bathroom stall.

"Myrtle?" Harry asked creeping closer over to the crying ghost.

"Who's there?" Myrtle asked, her voice not as shrilly as usual.

"It's me." Harry said taking off the cloak.

"Oh, hello Harry." Myrtle said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. 'I thought she'd still be mad at me.' He thought remembering the day that he performed the 'Sectumsempra' curse on Dra…Harry winced at the thought of his name.

The Auror's over at the minister still hadn't caught Draco or Snape.

"It's terrible." Myrtle said interrupting Harry's thoughts.

"What is?"

All Myrtle could do was point towards the closed bathroom stall.

"Is there something in there?"

"Not _something_, someone." Myrtle cried.

Harry walked over to the stall and opened it slightly. "Oh merlin."

_To Be Continued _


	2. Chapter 2

Title: One Sweet Moment

Summary: It was in one moment that things changed. It was that one second that they needed each other, when things really mattered. It was that one sweet moment. SLASH DM/HP.

Warnings: SLASH, a male on male relationship.

Characters: Harry/Draco, Snape, Hermione, Ron.

**A/N::**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously::_

"_It's terrible." Myrtle said interrupting Harry's thoughts._

_"What is?"_

_All Myrtle could do was point towards the closed bathroom stall._

_"Is there something in there?"_

_"Not something, someone." Myrtle cried._

_Harry walked over to the stall and opened it slightly. "Oh merlin."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry walked over to the stall and opened it slightly. "Oh merlin."

He sprinted forward towards the unconscious body on the ground. At the moment he didn't care _who _it was. All he could see was the blood everywhere, the cuts and bruises.

"Malfoy?" Harry cried.

"Urh." Malfoy noised.

"Moaning Myrtle, what happened to him?" Harry asked bringing the blonde teen into his lap.

"I don't know. He stumbled into my bathroom. At first I was happy, I had someone to talk to again. Then he fainted." Myrtle said trying to run her hands through Malfoy's hair.

"How long ago?" Harry asked.

"Just today actually."

"Why didn't you go get help?" Harry cried trying to stop the cuts on Malfoy's from bleeding anymore.

"He told me not to. He told me to let him die."

"Malfoy." Harry said shaking the boy slightly.

"Urn." Malfoy grunted.

"Come on. Wake up." Harry begged.

The blonde, frail teen opened his eyes. He gasped and shot up quickly trying to get away from Harry's grasp.

"Stop it." Harry said holding him tighter.

"No. Let me go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Malfoy rasped.

"Stop, I'm not going to going to hurt you." Harry said reassuring the blonde boy.

"How can I be too sure of that?" Malfoy cried.

"Would it help if I healed you then threw my wand to the other side of the room?" Harry asked pulling out his wand.

All Malfoy did was nod. Harry muttered a few healing spells that he had learned from Hermione over the years and threw his wand to the other side of the room

The cuts on Malfoy's arms, legs, and face healed.

"Thank you." Malfoy said sitting up.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Malfoy said turning his head, hiding his tears.

"Malfoy, you either tell me or I'll turn you in." Harry said hastily.

Malfoy jumped at the harshness in Harry's voice, "No, please don't."

"I'm sorry.' Harry said quietly. 'Just tell me what happened."

The tears that threatened Malfoy's eyes fell, "I never wanted to be a death eater. I never wanted to ki..kill Dumbledore. I tried so hard to convince _him_ that I wouldn't be good enough, that I was too weak to be someone like him. In the end I was too weak, I took one look at Dumbledore and crumbled. I couldn't do it."

"What happened after Dumbledore was mur…murdered?" Harry said stumbling on the word. He still couldn't handle the fact that he was dead.

"_He _summoned me. Being the coward I am, I went. I was stupid. I told him off. I yelled saying that he knew I was too weak. I was so proud of myself. There I was, so proud of myself. I stood up to the man who was most likely to kill me." Malfoy said smiling slightly.

"What happened after that?" Harry asked taking one of Malfoy's cold shaking hands.

"He sent my fa..father to kill me." Malfoy stuttered. "The bad thing about it was…my father was more then willing to oblige."

"What?' Harry said his eyes wide. 'That can't be true. He must have not _wanted _to."

"No, Harry he did. Volde…Voldemort told him at one point to stop hurting me. I don't know why, he just did. My father wouldn't stop…" Malfoy was sobbing now. Harry couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Shh. Calm down." Harry said trying to soothe him, rubbing his hand up and down Malfoy's back.

_Creek. Creek._ Malfoy jumped at the sound of footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

"Bloody Hell." Harry muttered. "Malfoy, we need to go somewhere safe."

All Malfoy could do is nod.

"Moaning Myrtle, can you promise me that you will not tell anybody that you saw Malfoy?"

"Of course. Do you promise you will come back and visit me?" Myrtle squealed happily.

"I promise.' Harry got up and held out his hand. 'Come on."

Malfoy stared at the hand extended in front of him. He grabbed it and was pulled up by the surprisingly strong raven-haired boy.

Harry pulled his cloak around the both of them. Luckily Malfoy was short enough, there was no body parts hanging out of the cloak. Harry felt Malfoy's legs start to give out.

"Are you okay?" Harry said under the cloak.

"Not really." Malfoy admitted.

"Hop on my back."

Malfoy jumped on his back, holding on as tight as he could. "Where are we going?"

"Shh." Harry said moving towards the bathroom door. He opened it slowly, he could see Professor McGonagall searching the classrooms across of the bathroom.

He ran down the hallway and up the stairs. He sighed in relief when he reached the Room of Requirements. The door appeared and he opened it and sighed while he entered the room.

A small bed appeared with a chair next to it. A tray full of food appeared on the bedside table.

Harry took the cloak off and gently removed Malfoy's death grip on his shoulders. Malfoy fell back onto the bed.

"Hungry?" Harry asked walking towards the food.

"Yeah." Malfoy said grinning and practically drooling.

Harry grabbed a few pumpkin pastries and threw them to Malfoy. Malfoy caught them and stuffed them in his mouth.

"Be careful." Harry said watching him eat.

Malfoy swallowed the last bit of his pastries, "Harry, why are you being so nice?"

"Malfoy…" Malfoy interrupted him.

"Please. Call me Draco."

"Draco, if there is any way I can get you to help me in fighting Voldemort. I'll help you as much as I can." Harry said knowing that it wasn't the best thing to say.

"Thank you." Draco smiled slightly. "I'll help."

"Good." Harry smiled back.

"So, what do we do now?" Draco asked looking around the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: One Sweet Moment

Summary: It was in one moment that things changed. It was that one second that they needed each other, when things really mattered. It was that one sweet moment. SLASH DM/HP.

Warnings: SLASH, a male on male relationship, includes sex.

Characters: Harry/Draco, Hermione, Ron

**A/N::**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously::_

"_Draco, if there is any way I can get you to help me in fighting Voldemort. I'll help you as much as I can." Harry said knowing that it wasn't the best thing to say._

_"Thank you." Draco smiled slightly. "I'll help."_

_"Good." Harry smiled back._

_"So, what do we do now?" Draco asked looking around the room. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do we do now?" Draco asked looking around the room.

"Well. You can't leave this room, and I sure as hell can't bring you back to the dorm. Ron would be sure to notice." Harry said in thought.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I guess I'll stay down here. You can get some sleep, and by morning I'll let you wear the cloak and will sneak back to the dorm. The train picks us up to go home tomorrow."

"Harry, what am I going to do?" Draco cried.

"Listen. I'll sneak you onto the train. You'll be wearing the cloak the whole time."

"You trust me enough to do this?" Draco asked looking into Harry's emerald eyes.

"I do. _Can _I trust you?" Harry asked.

Draco winced at the question, "Yes."

"Then I trust you completely." Harry said truthfully.

"Thank you." Draco said quietly.

Harry smiled at the beaming boy, "Your welcome. Now, eat and get some sleep." He grabbed another pastry off of the tray.

Draco nodded and grabbed his own pastry.

Harry fell asleep on the couch that had appeared right after Draco fell asleep. Harry laughed softly at Draco's snoring. He was almost as bad as Ron.

Just before Harry was about to go to sleep he heard thrashing and groaning.

He looked over to see if Draco was okay, he wasn't. Harry ran over and shook Draco awake. Draco thrashed about for another minute then stopped. Harry shook him once again.

"Harry?" Draco asked sitting up. Sweat dripping down his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. You were just having a nightmare. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?" Harry asked sitting on the edge of Draco's bed.

"Not really. I partially remember. Then again I guess I blocked it out." Draco said looking away.

"What did you block out?" Harry said leaning towards Draco on the bed, Draco leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry could feel the tears soaking through his T-shirt.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me." Harry said wrapping his arms around Draco, rubbing his back.

Draco lifted his head slightly, looking up into bright emerald coloured eyes.

Harry had no idea what came over him. He just wanted the comfort the smaller teen. Harry tilted his head and pressed his lips gently against Draco's. Draco's eyes widened in surprised, but then closed as Harry nibbled and suckled at his upper lip.

Harry felt Draco start to kiss him back. Draco ran his tongue bravely over Harry's lips. Harry opened his mouth. Suddenly Draco was the one now kissing Harry. Harry felt Draco explore the depths of his mouth, pressing lightly on Draco's tongue with his own.

The kiss became more passionate. Both teens were panting at the intensity.

Draco groaned when Harry pulled back suddenly.

"I'm sorry." Harry said recovering from the kiss, he started to get off of the bed.

"No. I want…more." Draco managed to get out, grabbing a hold of Harry's shirt. 'When did the bed get bigger?' He thought noticing that the bed was now a queen sized bed.

"More?" Harry asked looking into Draco's grey eyes.

"Yes." Draco moaned laying back on the bed. "Please."

Harry grinned slightly and got back up on the bed. He crawled on all fours on top of Draco and started to kiss his neck. Draco arched upwards in pleasure as Harry began to bite ever so gently in the place right below his ear.

Harry moved to his ear, kissing it ever so lightly. Draco moaned loudly at the feeling.

Harry stopped what he was doing, causing a groan from Draco, and he pulled out his wand from his pocket. He performed a silencing charm on the walls just in case.

He leaned back down and started kissing Draco again. He kissed down Draco's chest, feeling the hardness of his muscles and the fabric of his shirt on his lips. He lifted up Draco's shirt and slowly took it off, revealing the pale chest beneath.

Harry started kissing his chest, moving upwards now. He grabbed a hold of Draco' right nipple and tugged gently. He grinned when Draco's squealed. He kissed along his chest and over his heart moving to the left nipple and tugged gently, earning another squeal.

Harry moved downward, kissing down Draco's abdomen. He reached the button and zipper of Draco's pants. Using his teeth he unbuttoned and pulled down the zipper.

Draco realised how close Harry was to his cock and arched forward slightly. Harry lifted and eyebrow towards Draco and pulled down his pants, boxers and all.

Draco shivered at the sudden draft on his blazing cock. Harry realised this and was quick to cover Draco with his mouth. Draco pressed further into Harry's mouth as he felt him move his tongue.

Harry watched as Draco closed his eyes in pleasure. Harry moved his head up and down, using his tongue against the hard cock. Draco moaned louder and louder.

Harry grinned and pulled away. Draco groaned at the leaving wetness and warmth. Harry kissed him on the lips before taking off his own clothes.

Draco's grey eyes sparkled at the olive skin before him, just looking at him naked made him harder.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked huskily.

Draco smiled and nodded.

A bottle of lube appeared on the bedside table where the tray of food once was.

Harry grabbed the bottle and smeared some on his fingers. He gave Draco another kiss before he placed his legs on his shoulders.

He gently pressed one finger into Draco, who winced slightly in pain. "You okay?" Harry asked pausing what he was doing.

"I'm fine. Keep going." Draco smiled.

Harry pressed the finger in all the way, twisting and turning. Draco was getting used to the feeling. Harry decided it was time for another finger. He pressed in another, Draco winced again but recovered quickly. Harry pressed one more finger into Draco, letting him get used to it before pulling them in and out. He scissored them around until he hit his prostate, Draco jumped in pleasure.

Harry pulled out his fingers and lathered up his cock. He pressed it against Draco's entrance and entered him. Draco groaned slightly in pain, but quickly recovered.

For a moment Harry just waited for Draco to adjust.

"Fuck. Harry, move." Draco yelled thrusting his hips forward.

Harry thrusted in and out. Pressing harder and harder into Draco. He grabbed a hold of Draco's cock and rubbed him in the same rhythm.

"Oh gods. HARRY!" Draco yelled cumming.

"DRACO!" Harry came inside of Draco.

Harry collapsed against Draco, panting in pleasure. He pulled out and laid beside Draco on the bed, wrapping his arms around him.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"I'm great." Draco said happily before falling asleep.

Harry sneaked Draco onto the Hogwarts Express that morning. Surprisingly he successfully did it. There was now problems until the reached the station.

Harry was met by almost all the Aurors from the ministry. Harry could feel Draco's invisible body shaking uncontrollably beside him. Harry looked around to make sure that no one was looking at him and rubbed Draco's back.

"Harry, we've finished talking to your uncle." Lupin said coming over to Harry. "He's assured us that you be fine at his house. If anything happens you let me or anybody know, okay?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said hugging Lupin goodbye.

Hermione walked over to Harry, "I'll see you real soon, okay." She said hugging Harry.

"Of course." Harry nodded. He watched as Hermione and Ron walked off hand and hand.

"Well. Come on." Uncle Vernon said sternly, a grim look on his face.

"Harry! You didn't tell me we'd be staying with muggles." Draco hissed in Harry's ear.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm a horrrribblle writing it's been awhile since I even really acknowledge I had an account on here.

I'm going to do what I can to finish my stories.

I hate leaving things unfinished especially when I know how things will turn out.

My life has been crazy, I graduated highschool 08 and haven't had consistant internet and my only source of a laptop was gone for good until Christmas that year.

But even then I had college to worry about and falling in love : D

I had backed up my stories and then my laptop went kabooom. So then I needed to get a new laptop.

I got one but was busy with life.

So I now have decided years later to finally backup my work reread, edit, and continue it!

It'll take me awhile to get back on track since I haven't actually wrote in a long time but I will let you know when I have new chapters ready.

I love all my readers and hope you forgive me for being gone so long. : D


End file.
